Caught You Under The Mistletoe
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: It's Christmas time in Balamb Garden. SeiferxSquall YAOI! Please review. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in the game. I just use them for my own entertainment!

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall Small hints IrvinexZell

**Warnings:** This is a Yaoi between Seifer and Squall

**Summary:** It's Christmas time in Balamb Garden. Seifer catches Squall under the mistletoe.

**A/N:** I know it's not Christmas yet, but I decided to do this and I hope you guys like it! It was just a spur of the moment thing. :)

** Enjoy!**

x

x

x

**Caught Under You Under The Mistletoe**

Squall sighed. Well, it was Christmas time in Balamb. Squall didn't usually like holidays. His friends always referred to him as the Grinch. He didn't really hate it or anything, he just didn't do holidays very much. But, every year his friends insisted on having some type pf party. They made him go to it every year, not matter how much he would protest, saying he didn't wanna go. It was usually Selphie who would con him into going.

He wasn't much for any type of parties to be honest, but they would always tell him to get in the holiday spirit.

His boyfriend, Seifer Almasy, loved Christmas time. Hyne knows why, he just does. He would try and get Squall to loosen up a little as well. Yes, he had been with Seifer for two years now. It happened after Rinoa had left him. He had come to realize his feelings for the the blonde man. Actually, Seifer was the one to ask him out. At first Squall wasn't sure, so he took some time to think, and then he realized he really did love Seifer. To say it was a shock would be an understatement. Squall was beyond shocked, but it a good way.

He guessed over time Seifer had loosened his cold demeanor. So, he wasn't as cold as he used to be. Rinoa, though, hadn't done a thing for him. Seifer had came back a while ago and it just went from there for them. So, Squall was kinder as well, and he had Seifer to thank for that. He still don't understand how he managed to do it, but he did. Squall was glad when he came back to Garden, his friends never understood why.

Squall sighed again and leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. It was stressful this time of year. He heard a knock at his door and growled a little. "Come in," he said after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Hiya, Squall!" cheery voice rang out, making Squall groan even more.

"What do you want, Selphie?" Squall asked tiredly.

"I have a party tonight!"

Squall rose a brow at this. Why did this concern him?

"You're coming! I want you there," Selphie said with a big smile.

"No."

"Squall, please?"

"No."

"But Squall-"

"No."

She huffed and folded her arms. "Fine! I'll just have to annoy you then." She opened her mouth to start singing.

"Fine!" he finally snapped out, glaring. "I'll come."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down. "See you at seven!" She left Squall by himself again, and he groaned.

Damn, why did she do this?

x

x

x

"Seifer!"

The tall blonde groaned at hearing that overly cheerful voice. "What is it Selphie?"

"You're coming to my party tonight," she stated with a glint in her eyes.

He sighed.

"Oh, it will be fun!" she grinned.

"Is Squall going?"

"Yep! I annoyed him until his said yes."

Seifer had to laugh at that. He knew Squall hated to go to parties. Though, he loved the little anti social boy, he also knew he needed to lighten up a bit. When he got back to Garden Squall was cold to everyone. But, since he had been back, he had loosened him up considerably. Seifer didn't mind going to parties, though.

"So, you coming?" the cheerful girl questioned.

"I guess," the ex-knight said in a sigh.

"Great. I'll see you there. Bye!" She ran off.

Seifer shook his head. There was something wrong with that girl. Seifer went off into though. Squall, his lover. Ever since he had been back here, he noticed Squall's change. He was proud that he was the one the to bring him out of his shell. Squall was much leaner towards a lot of things now. Every year they have a party, and every year Squall didn't like going.

Yeah, two years of them being together, and Seifer could see a big change in him. Oh, he was still cold, just not like he use to be.

"Oh, it if isn't chicken-wuss."

"Don't call me that," Zell growled.

"Hmm, what's with being mean? I think the name suits you."

"Bastard."

"Hmm, get into the holiday spirit," Seifer smirked, "chickie."

"Dammit," the shorter blonde sighed. "So, are you goin' to her party tonight?"

"Yeah," the ex-knight nodded, "are you?"

"Yes. Is Squalls going?"

"Yep. Selphie bugged him until he gave in," this caused both to laugh.

"Man, that Selphie."

"Hmm. Aw, you should be glad. You can buy something for lover boy, Irvine."

"Wha—how did ya know?"

"Oh, I just guessed. Haha!" Seifer laughed harder when Zell growled and smacked him.

"I hate you!"

"Hyne! So, you really do like him?" he had a smirk now.

That bastard!

"Shut up!" Zell hissed out, glaring at the still chuckling Seifer.

"I never thought I would be right about that. Thanks for confirming it! Now, I'm gonna go tell him." Seifer started off after Irvine.

"Dammit, no." he was chasing after him.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll feel the same!"

"Seifer, don't you dare. I'll kill you." He heard Seifer's laugh. He lunged at Seifer, pinning him down to the floor.

"Oh, what's the matter?" he taunted with a smirk.

"Don't tell him."

"Or what?"

"I'll hurt you."

"What are you guys doing?" a women asked as she came up to the scene before her.

"Oh, Quistis," Zell smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head, "what did you do now Seifer?"

"Nothin'."

Seifer stood up as Zell got off of him. "I just found out chickie here likes-" a hand slapped over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Oh? Who do you like?"

"No one," he lied.

Seifer licked his hand so he would remove it.

"Hey! That's gross." He wiped his hand.

"He likes Irvine."

"You do?" Zell's blush was enough of a confirmation for her.

"I was gonna tell him, but he tackled me," Seifer pouted.

"You ass. You deserved it."

"Tch, chick-wuss," Seifer scoffed.

Quistis laughed softly at their usual banter. It never ceases to amuse her.

"Tch, bastard," he countered. They smiled.

"I bet you're going, too?" Seifer asked her.

"If you mean the party, then yes. I go every year."

"Where's Squall?" Zell asked out of nowhere.

"The usual place, his office," Seifer answered in a sigh. "Oh, I still gotta tell Irvine," he ran off.

"Seifer! Hyne dammit!"

x

x

x

"Is everyone here?" Selphie asked and they nodded.

Squall was sitting over on the couch in Selphie's room, arms crossed. He didn't really want to be here, but if it get's her to leave him alone, he'd do it. Seifer was sitting beside him, leaning back. Zell was sitting beside Irvine, who still remained oblivious to Zell's crush on him. Seifer decided to not tell him, no matter how much fun it would be.

He loved messing with Zell.

Irvine looked at Zell who blushed and turned away.

"Okay!" Selphie caught everyone's attention. "Who wants to get the eggnog?"

"I'll do it," Squall spoke. They all looked at him since when did Squall offer to do things without being asked?

"I'll help," Seifer chimed in with a grin. They got up to go the the kitchen and get them.

"Are you having fun?" Seifer asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Hn," was Squall's only response.

The blond sighed and shook his head. "Lighten up, Squally."

"Hn,"

Seifer sighed, defeated. "Aw, it's s'not so bad is it?"

"I guess," Squall finally said. It wasn't too bad, he supposed.

"Good. I'm glad you're having fun."

Seifer always wanted to make sure Squall had a good time. Squall was important to him in every way possible. He wanted Squall to be happy. That's all that mattered to him.

The left the kitchen. "Oh! Look!" Selphie pointed above their heads.

Seifer smirked and set the drink down. Squall only sighed. Seifer pulled Squall in his arms and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the brunette's lips. Squall reached up and tangled his hands in the blonde's hair as their kiss deepened. Seifer held him closer, delving his tongue further in Squall's mouth. Squall always tasted good.

Squall had similar thoughts, thinking Seifer tasted really good too.

"Oh, whoa! That's hot!" Selphie gushed out, a grin splitting across her face. She had a delicate flush on her face.

The two men pulled apart, panting from their kiss.

"Caught you under the mistletoe," Seifer grinned as Squall pulled him in for another kiss.

x

x

x

_**Authors Notes: Hey, I just though I'd do this little one shot. It was on my mind so I just did it. Hope it's good. Please review. I have another Christmas fic I have in mind to do. And i had this in my mind just now so i decided to write it. :) Hope you like it.**_


End file.
